


Green-Eyed Alien

by ChrisArieh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Jealousy, Life in the TARDIS, Platonic Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: Donna领悟了一个关于Doctor的惊人事实，而他们的友谊将因此永远改变。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Kudos: 6





	Green-Eyed Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green-Eyed Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775158) by [SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs). 



Donna从杂志堆中抽出一本，漫不经心地翻看起来。壁炉里的火猛烈燃烧着，图书馆中的温度恰到好处，而不至于闷热。她已经换上了最柔软的睡袍，此时正端着一杯向来深受她青睐的白葡萄酒，蜷在属于她的大号扶手椅深处。通常这个时候，Doctor会在TARDIS的控制台底下，或者厨房里，热衷于一些天知道是什么——或许相当具有破坏性，但他喜欢声称“只是修修补补”——的活动。这本该是他们的休息时间：用于恢复精力，享受独处的时光，在启程往另一场冒险前绝不打扰对方。她当然喜爱Doctor的陪伴，真的，她喜欢，但有时他实在令她神经紧绷。

就像现在。

他正四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，长腿跨过椅背悬在半空，脑袋堪堪枕着坐垫边缘。那样显然毫不舒服，不过，倘若像他那样瘦削，或许换成什么姿势都很难觉得舒服。

“快考我另一个问题！”他坚持道，识破了她准备摆脱那几页愚蠢的调查问卷——把杂志翻到一些相当性感的，有裸着上身的Brad Pitt的沙滩写真的企图。

“拜托，Doctor，太空人。难道就没有什么TARDIS的保养工作，或者其他的紧要事情需要你去做吗？你为什么不去沏点茶？”Donna恼火地叹息道。

“你拿了酒。”他义正辞严。“从古希腊的葡萄园里。”

“说不定我也想喝茶。”

Doctor在沙发上打了个滚，翻过身来——于是现在他换成肚皮朝下躺着的状态了。他朝她挑起一边眉毛。“当真？”

“没错！不！噢，我不知道。”她呻吟道。“好吧，问题！准备一场约会的话，你更喜欢外出预定一顿昂贵大餐，还是两个人在家里度过电视之夜？”

他皱起鼻子。“拉倒吧。”

“你不能这样敷衍了事。”Donna叹了口气。

“事实上，我能。这两个选项简直糟糕透顶。”他坚持道，从沙发上弹起来，开始在壁炉前踱来踱去。“豪华大餐仅仅能让你自诩高贵。它们的量从来都不够你吃饱！不如去参加宴会或者去一个好的小酒馆。想在一个好酒吧吃饭得罪谁了？并且千万别让我谈及看电视这件事。哦，我们准备——约会的时候都一言不发，就只是坐在那里，看着其他人过上精彩的生活！烂透了的选择题，Donna！”

“你看，这就是为什么我不让你读我的杂志。难道我就不能得到片刻安宁，放弃思考，只是尽情享受Brad Pitt的八块腹肌？”她回给他一个白眼，把杂志抛到旁边的矮桌上，深深抿了口她的葡萄酒。

确实非常醇美。古希腊人相当懂得酿酒之道。

Doctor忿忿地吸了口气，猛然朝后倒去。她惊叫一声，及时放平双腿让他落座，险些将整杯酒泼进他的头发里。“喂！！Doctor！”

但他无视了她的抗议，再次四仰八叉地摊倒在扶手椅两侧。显而易见，它根本不能同时容纳六英尺高的时间领主和一个稍矮的人类。“无论如何，我看不出Brad Pitt有什么了不起的地方。”他咕哝道。

“噢，他太迷人了。手臂的曲线，所有那些漂亮的肌肉，还有举世无双的头发！”她简直要咯咯窃笑起来。

他朝她不满地皱起眉。眼神异乎寻常地暗沉。那通常是他留给恶人们的表情。她吃了一惊，暗忖她的话里有什么冒犯了他。

“可我也有举世无双的头发。”他抿起嘴低声说，双手抱臂。

噢。

噢。

“噢……”她忍不住笑意。“你在嫉妒！”

好吧……这倒是意料之外的事。Donna感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里飞速跳动。他怎么可能是那个意思？他只是对这种事有些冥顽不灵。难道他……不是吗？下意识地，她将手指滑过Doctor的发间。它并非像她曾设想的那样由于发胶而湿黏。或许是某种外星产品。因为在她的抚摸下，他的发丝仅仅显得全然清爽而柔软。

他惊恐地略微睁大眼睛，带有淡淡雀斑的脸颊迅速泛起粉色，整个人几乎完全凝固在她腿上，像一头落入车前灯范围的鹿。“什么？不。不不不。根本不是。就只是。不。”

“是的，你确实嫉妒了！” Donna笑了起来，而他的面颊烧得更红了。她原本以为他闻言会从她腿上跳起来一溜烟逃走，但他整个人似乎在扶手椅里彻底生了根，只是任由她轻抚着他的头发。

“我只是不明白为什么。没在嫉妒。”他嘟哝着。

Donna将酒杯放到她的杂志旁，垂首看他，露出微笑。“没有什么值得嫉妒的，太空人。我向你承诺了永远。即使Brad也没有这种特权。”

Doctor仰头回望，他柔和的棕色眼眸里从未如此充满希冀，一种她未曾目睹过的脆弱从中浮现出来。他热切而专注地望进她的目光，寻找那些他们之间从未言及的问题的答案。而她俯首深深凝望着他，停止了抚摸他的发间。片刻充满电流的寂静之后，Doctor朝她露出一个最为灿烂明亮的微笑。显然，他已经得到了长久以来所渴望的答案。

“是的。”他轻快地笑了起来。

他们在一片心领神会的寂静中重新安顿下来。Doctor终于允许Donna不受打扰地看完她的杂志。他并没有从她腿上挪开，只是调整了位置，好让她将那些脆弱的纸张平放在他胸口。

当她阅读时，他缓慢——罕见而平和地——滑进了梦乡。

Donna放下杂志，温柔地注视着她的Time Lord，他正枕着她的腿，快乐地沉入睡眠。她试着不去思考自己低头凝视时流露出的心醉神迷的笑意。

她缓慢轻抚过他的鬓角， 温柔地捧住他的脸颊。“好梦，太空人。”

END


End file.
